


Happiness Was Foretold

by Salios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: “I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?”“What? Kissing me? I think I’d remember that.” He would. Derek had wanted to kiss the younger man for at least five years since he’d realised that under all the flailing limbs and word-vomit there was true kindness and bright intelligence.--------For Definefreakforme.Wants: Canon, Fluff, Smut. ummmm again, mates uhhh emissary/druid stiles, ALPHA DEREK.N/sfwI was stumped until I found the prompt, “I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?” on the A03 Writer's facebook group.Hopefully this was - somewhat - what you were hoping for! Happy Holidays!





	Happiness Was Foretold

“I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?”

Derek looked up from the book in his lap, frowning.

Stiles was staring at him with the most perplexed expression, brows furrowed and mouth screwed up. He looked like he’d sucked on a lemon.

“What? Kissing me? I think I’d remember that.” He would. Derek had wanted to kiss the younger man for at least five years since he’d realised that under all the flailing limbs and word-vomit there was true kindness and bright intelligence. Stiles had become more than a liability; a human in a pack of wolves. He’d become their Emissary through pure determination; his skill with mountain ash only a parlour trick compared to some of the magic users they had come up against since the pack’s founding. But aside from a month of depression at not being as magical as he’d wished, Stiles had been upbeat about everything.

He took what he had and multiplied it, just like the ash.

“I dunno man, sometimes you’re here but not, you know? Maybe someone got your ass werewolf-drunk.” Stiles shrugged and ripped off another sticky note, scribbled on it, and stuck it into the book he had open. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

As teenagers and then as college students the pack had been overly enthused to realise that there were strains of aconite that could emulate a human high. Mixing small amounts into alcohol mimicked the effect of inebriation enough that, as long as they were careful not to share with whatever humans they were partying with, they could feel the buzz as much as any other student. Derek had been roped into aconite shots more than enough times to admit that Stiles was right.

“But that would mean you were either in the same boat or you’ve been holding out on me for however long it took you to tell me this.”

Stiles stuck up a finger, “point.” he ceded. “But I don’t think that was it… See, I remember kissing you, but it isn’t a hazy memory, like if I was drunk or something. It’s… it’s really vivid, like something I can’t ever forget.” He looked up from the next book and cocked his head to the side. The light from the window filtered through his eyes, making them glow honey-gold. “I can’t remember what led up to it or what happened after, but I just remember us laying together somewhere warm and comfortable. You weren’t wearing a shirt — “

“As usual,” they shared a smile.

“ — and you were hogging the… bed? The couch? I don’t even know; it was soft and comfortable and I didn’t want to ever move.”

“Pfft, like that’s new. If you were  a Were, you would be a were-sloth.”

“Har har har.” Stiles threw a pencil at Derek only for the ‘wolf to catch it and throw it back at him. The pencil sailed through Stiles’ grasping hands and across the floor. “Jerk.”

“Guilty. But you were saying?”

“Right, so, you and your muscles were hogging whatever soft thing we were laying on and it was super bright. Like, noon-in-the-face bright, but softer? I don’t even know. But we were laying side by side talking about… something… and you just kinda, you know,”

“Actually, I don’t — “ Derek paused, going preternaturally still. “Oh.”

“Oh? What do you mean, ‘oh’? That’s never a good sound coming out of you.” Stiles jammed a pencil between the pages of his book and hurried over to the couch. He threw himself down beside Derek and immediately began looking him over, hands hovering over but not touching. “Does something hurt? Did you get a wolf-boo-boo?”

Derek grimaced and shoved Stiles’ face away with his palm.

The Emissary laughed and latched on, grabbing the arm and tugging until Derek was forced to follow him down or pull away. He let the younger man pull until they slid off the couch and onto the pile of blankets folded beside the couch. Stiles had pulled an all-nighter the night before and Derek, upon finding him out cold and sprawled face-first on the ground with his ass in the air — like usual — had tucked him into the couch under a mound of blankets.

The pile was soft and warm from the sunlight pouring through the bay windows in the library of the Hale house. It was warm and comfortable, though maybe a little too warm. Derek sat up, ignoring Stiles’ grumbling, and tugged his shirt off. He tossed it onto the couch and toed his socks off before settling back onto the blankets with a sigh.

In the years since things had settled the pack had allowed themselves to get comfortable. Touching was commonplace, as were cuddle-piles. Even Stiles had become accustomed to sleeping in a pile of bodies and blankets. At one point in his life the idea of settling onto a mound of blankets beside a shirtless Derek Hale would have had him checking into the hospital for a psych eval. But now these kinds of interactions were the highlight of his week.

Stiles jammed one bare foot between Derek’s shins, wiggling until his toes made it through to the soft press of his calves. The man was a walking heater and his perma-frozen toes were happy to take advantage. Derek grumbled but squeezed his legs together in a pseudo hug that Stiles appreciate.

“So tell me more. What’s the epiphany that caused the ‘oh’?” Stiles prodded Derek’s cheek and the ‘wolf snapped at the digit playfully.

“I remember it too.”

“Oh!”

Derek snorted and the two of them dissolved into giggles.

“You’re a dick!” Stiles swatted at Derek, still grinning.

“But so are you, so it’s perfect.”

The wide grin on Stiles’ face made him light up. “ _ We’re  _ perfect.”

“Mmm, exactly.” There was a pause where Derek sucked in a breath. “Do you remember when we met with the Vancouver pack? That was what, four years ago? Their Emissary went on about how unmated alphas were loose cannons and they needed a mate to anchor them. I was pissed, but I couldn’t just tell her to shut up.”

“Because there was no sense in ruining the peace treaty we’d literally just spend months getting them to sign.”

Derek nodded, humming. “But then she wanted me to drink this tea, right?”

Stiles’ eyes went wide and he straightened. “Oh! Yeah! I remember that stuff! It was like, minty and fruity and kinda burned the whole way down?” He made a face. “Not the worst thing I’ve ever had, but it was definitely something special.”

“Stiles, it was  _ magic tea _ , of course it was special!”

Stiles grumbled and shoved at Derek’s shoulder. “Shut it. What about the tea?”

The wolf grabbed at Stiles’ hand and held it between his own, running the tips of his fingers up and down each one of Stiles’. “She said it was for balance, for knowledge; that the tea would show me the future I needed and what I needed most in the world.” He shrugged and laced the fingers of one hand together with Stiles’. “I thought she was full of shit but… But I drank the tea and… I saw us.”

“Us? Like, what kind of us?”

“LIke you said, we were laying down somewhere warm and comfortable. I wasn’t wearing a shirt and you looked like you’d just pulled another all-nighter. But we were laughing and happy. And…” Derek focused on the small dark splotch of a mole on Stiles’ chin.

“And you kissed me.”

Derek nodded and lay still. He listened intently to the beating of Stiles heart, listening to it ratchet up to a fast pace only to slow and even out. He heard the  _ whoosh _ of an intake of breath and felt the warm heat of Stiles’ exhale.

“You kissed me and held me close. You said you loved me. You said…”

“I said I wouldn’t know where else in the world I would ever want to be because all I wanted was what I already had.” Derek looked up into Stiles' eyes, finding them wet with tears. He felt the telltale prickle behind his eyes and moved to wipe at them only to realise he was still holding Stiles’ hand.

“And did you mean it?”

Derek started and frowned, mouth open in a moue of surprise. “Of course I do. Did. Uh… both?”

Then he nuzzled close and pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a soft, caressing kiss. They parted after a moment with a wet sound, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d ever want to be.”

 


End file.
